Legna
|Drakengard 2| |Drag-On Dragoon 1.3}} , , , |Drakengard 2| , }} |race = Dragon |sex = Sexless |gender = Male |image = DOD= |-|DOD2= - Lvl 2= - Lvl 3 = - Lvl 4= }} |voicejapanese = Yoshio Harada}} Legna is a black dragon, a species of dragon that prefers to feast on the flesh of humans. He was once in service to the Empire during its war with the Union. He is the pact partner of Inuart. Legna becomes the caretaker of a boy named Nowe after the end of the war. Story Branches= - B= flowers for the Broken spirit Inuart decides to take Furiae to one of the Seeds of Resurrection, believing that it will resurrect her. Caim races to stop him, but doesn't reach him in time. The Seed does in fact revive Furiae, but she is reborn as a winged monster and not the girl he loved. The monstrous Furiae kills Inuart, thus killing Legna as well. - C= a Companion's eternal farewell Inuart decides to take Furiae to one of the Seeds of Resurrection, believing that it will resurrect her. Caim races to stop him and succeeds. Inuart dies and so does the black dragon. - D= the wild dreams of a Deluded child Caim manages to find the Priestess before finding Furiae. She is revealed to be the sister of Seere. After realizing that she's beyond hope, Seere asks Golem to kill her. Her death causes the Sky Fortress to collapse, killing both Furiae and Inuart, sealing the fate of Inuart's pact-partner as well. - E= the End of the dragon sphere Caim manages to find the Priestess before finding Furiae. She is revealed to be the sister of Seere. After realizing that she's beyond hope, Seere asks Golem to kill her. Her death causes the Sky Fortress to collapse, killing both Furiae and Inuart, sealing the fate of Inuart's pact-partner as well. }} - Drakengard 2= Story= Following events similar to Branch A of Drakengard, Inuart, Legna's pact partner, takes the corpse of his betrothed to the Bone Casket; a special Seed of Resurrection present in a location known as the Promised Land. There he enters the bone casket himself with his betrothed's corpse "for love and greed". The fusion of Inuart, Furiae and the blood of Legna creates a baby child, known as the New Breed, being produced by the God's plaything as well as possessing the heart of a dragon (see Pact). Legna takes this child and raises him as his own. The child turns out to be Nowe. |-| Branches= When met by Oror, a Knight of the Seal, Legna agrees to give Oror custody over Nowe, so Nowe is raised as a human and a Knight of the Seal. Legna continues to watch over Nowe for the next years of his life and offers guidance and wisdom to him. Legna aids Nowe in destroying the Seals after his departure from the Knights. After the red dragon is released from her prison, they defeat her together. Legna then carries Nowe to a repository of knowledge created by the holy dragons, where he learns of a prophecy that he will end the war between the dragons and the gods. At this time, Eris catches up to Nowe and joins him. Legna then carries Nowe to an artifact called the Bone Casket, saying that Nowe must enter the casket to fulfill the prophecy. Nowe refuses to enter the Bone Casket and Legna attacks him. The dragon then departs to wage war against the gods on his own, transforming into his true form: a Holy Dragon. Nowe transformed into his Newbreed state and followed Legna to confront him. After exchanging a few fond memories with each other, Legna reveals that he only cared for Nowe so he could use him as a weapon in the dragons' war against the Watchers, prompting Nowe to break all ties with Legna and do battle with his former adoptive father. As he dies, Legna was surprised that Nowe still thanked him for raising him even after manipulating the boy and compares Nowe's sentimental attitude to Inuart. - B= Branch B Nowe agrees to climb into the casket, but the casket attacks Nowe, forcing him to battle it. During the battle, the casket merges with Manah, forcing Nowe to kill both the casket and Manah. At this point, Nowe, Legna and Eris resolve to join the dragons in their war with the gods. - C= Branch C Nowe agrees to climb into the casket to fulfill the prophecy, but the casket attacks Nowe, forcing him to battle it. During the battle, the casket attempts to merge with Manah, but she manages to subdue it. Legna seeks to proceed with the plan, but Nowe thinks helping return the world to normal is more important and battles Legna. With Legna's death, both the gods and the dragons fade away, negating the need for a seal and allowing humanity to make their own future, whatever it may be. }} - Drakengard 3= Novella= Michael - The Gone-Away The Black Dragon is briefly mentioned as one of the elder dragons during Michael's dreams. He is shown to be cold and distant in spite of Michael's efforts to be friendly. He is last seen passing over Michael after the latter is mourning the loss of a human friend. |-| Shi ni Itaru Aka= On Caim's eighteenth birthday, Legna devoured his parents, drawn into the kingdom of Caerleon by One's voice. While fighting Nero under command from his sister, One begins to sing, with Legna appearing immediately afterwards. After the true identity of One's "sister" is revealed, the Black Dragon reveals his allegiance to her. However, he proceeds to kill her right away, claiming her role to be finished. After a brief battle during which One loses his arm, the dragon reveals that One is the source of the Red-Eye Disease. Legna expresses his desire to plunge the world into chaos and leaves, allowing One to live on, as part of his plan. |-| Drakengard 1.3= During the events of DOD1.3, Legna leads the dragons to achieve his own goals and is described as a dragon with immense power and charisma to summon a large group of dragons to do his bidding.http://drakengard-3.com/blog/category/drakengard-3/dod1-3/ }} Personality Like most dragons, Legna has a low opinion of humans, although he is forced to work with them while tethered to the Empire. He is also a ruthless manipulator, using other beings as unwitting pawns to help him achieve his own goals, and has a charismatic persona strong enough to lead a large number of dragons. After being freed from the Empire's control, Legna is a strong follower of the dragons' Book of Seeds and the blood memory of dragon history. While raising Nowe, Legna used his compassionate father figure persona as a mask to hide his true, darker intentions, and according to him only saw Nowe as a tool destined to be the dragons' weapon in their war against the gods, although when he is defeated, or when he and Nowe remain allies, he appears to have some deeper connection despite his stated views. In the Shi ni Itaru Aka and Drakengard 1.3 timeline, Legna is if anything more ruthless than in the main timeline, wishing only for the world to be plunged into chaos. Development Dengeki Online conducted a follow up interview series to their character popularity poll with series's producer Takamasa Shiba and series's character designer Kimihiko Fujisaka. Shiba considers the Black Dragon in Drakengard to be a different entity from Legna due to his renewed importance to the plot. He comments that the exchange Legna shares with Nowe during their last battle were originally going to be said prior to the fight; Akira Yasui, the director, changed it to stimulate the experience. Shiba appreciates the move now because he feels it adds to the theme of surpassing one's father. Fujisaka did not design Legna, but he agonized every time he had to draw him for the game's promotional artwork. Gallery Drakengard = - CGI = File:DD1_Caim's_Mother_CG.png|Legna about to consume Caim's mother. File:DD1 Legna CG.png|Legna feasting on Caim's father. }} |-|Drakengard 2 = - Concept = File:Legna_Blue.png LegnaConcept.png legna_concept2.jpg - Renders = File:Legnalv23d.png| Level 2 Render File:LegnaHolydragon.png| Level 4 Holy Dragon render - Portraits = File:Legna_First_Form.png File:Legna_Second_Form.png File:Legna_Third_form.png File:Legna_Holy_form.png }} }} |-|Drakengard 3 = }} |-|Shi ni Itaru Aka= File:Rdrag-on dragoon ch001 030-031.jpg|Legna surprising One File:Normal SNIA-CH10 20.jpg|Arriving at Caerleon File:Normal SNIA-CH10 22.jpg|Confronting One File:Normal SNIA-CH11 14.jpg|Charging his fire breath Trivia *His name is "Angel" spelt backwards. Angelus is known as Angel in the Japanese version of the game. *Legna is the first dragon in the series to have three skin colors: black, blue and white. *Legna is good at calming children down, although he panics when they climb on his head. *It is implied that Legna was acquainted with other dragons in the series such as Angelus and Michael. He was referred to as "Black" by Michael. References Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Pact-Beasts Category:Enemies Category:Protagonist Category:Bosses Category:Aerial Enemies Category:Playable Category:Males Category:Antagonist Category:Drakengard Characters Category:Drakengard 2 Characters Category:Manga Characters